Orange
by Minka'Sunflowers
Summary: Kageyama nunca se había detenido a pensar cuál era su color favorito, hasta ese día.


**Prompt 12 " _Orange_ " (naranjo) **de una serie de _"100 writing prompts"_ que encontré en internet c:

 **Parejas:** insinuaciones a KageHina y DaiSuga

 **Publicado también en AO3**

 _ **Haikyuu!** le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi. _

* * *

Todo empezó como un juego adorable preguntando los colores favoritos de cada integrante del equipo. Un juego que surgió dentro de la pequeña reunión fuera del club, en la casa de Tanaka, para poder "fortalecer" los lazos entre ellos.

Y sinceramente Kageyama no entendía porque no podía elegir un color favorito. Pensaba en los colores que conocía, o sea en otras las palabras, los 12 típicos colores básicos que vienen en una caja de lápices o plumones, pero realmente ninguno le llama la atención. Ninguno de ellos eran sus favoritos a decir verdad.

Miró a su alrededor, en la habitación dónde se encontraban. Era colorida, con accesorios que decoraban la habitación como manchas de pintura en el mandil de un niño de preescolar. La gente en la habitación también era _colorida_ , no podía explicar cómo, pero cuando Kageyama veía una persona un color venía a su mente para asociarlo.

No tenía relación con eso de "los auras y sus significados", no era eso. Más bien era que un color que le evocaba a una persona también lo asociaba a un sentimiento. Por ejemplo, cuando ve a Suga un rosa pastel ilumina su mente y el sentimiento que lo invade es cariño, un cariño que encuentras entre hermanos o incluso ese cariño que hay entre padres e hijos.

¿De qué estaba hablando…?

… Verdad, era de su color favorito. Una cosa llevo a la otra, y termino desviándose del tema para pensar sobre los colores que se le vienen a la mente al ver a una persona.

¿Pero cuál era su color favorito?

No tenía ninguno a decir verdad, y lo única opinión que tenía sobre colores es que el gris le desagrada porque el único sentimiento que le trae es _tristeza_ pero de esa tristeza que te oprime el pecho hasta no poder respirar.

-¿Kageyama?- escucha que lo llaman.

 _Cual color es mi favorito… ¿Cuál?_

-¿Kageyama estás ahí?- lo llaman otra vez.

-Oi Rey, te están hablando-

Eso si llamo su atención.

-¿Qué?- masculla enojado.

-Es tu turno para decir tú color favorito- le responde Sugawara, que se encuentra frente a él.

 _¿Cuál es mi color favorito? Ugh, porque están difícil esto…_

Una risa lo distrae y llama su atención- Ah, era Hinata que reía exageradamente de algo que le mostró Noya desde su celular. Sus mejillas están coloradas de tanto reírse, una mano apretando su estómago. Se encuentra encima de Tanaka y Noya, se ve como un lío a decir verdad. Sus piernas encimas del líbero y su espalda apoyada en el torso del calvo, la camiseta que trae arrugada de tanto moverse por reírse.

Y cuando lo ve, siendo el típico Hinata Shouyou que todos conocen, el color que inunda su mente es el naranjo. Naranjo que lo asocia a felicidad, alegría. Los mismos sentimientos que siente cuando hace un buen pase, cuando tiene una caja fresca de leche o cuando le regalan comida. Los mismos sentimientos que aparecen cuando le gana en una carrera a Hinata, cuando logran mejorar en su ataque o cuando estudian juntos.

 _El naranjo y la felicidad tienen otro factor común ahora: Hinata. Extrañamente él siempre está en los recuerdos que asocio a felicidad._

El naranja le recuerda el cabello de él también. Ese cabello que ve desde atrás cuando hará un saque, cuando va trotando detrás de él mientras anda en su bicicleta, la cabecita de un cabello indomable anaranjado que ve al caminar, porque siempre pero _siempre_ Hinata camina más rápido que él.

 _Se podría decir que el color naranja es mi favorito, está en mis momentos felices después de todo…_

-¿Bien Kageyama?- le pregunta otra vez Sugawara, que esta semi-recostado encima del capitán— _Uh, mira eso._

-Naranjo-murmura- el naranjo es mi color favorito.

Por el rabillo del ojo, puede ver al poste rubio cuatro ojos encarnar una ceja. Yamaguchi a su costado, oculta una risilla detrás de su mano.

-¿Por qué es tu favorito?- le pregunta Asahi, con una sonrisa sincera. Capitán y Vice-Capitán que se encuentran a su costado derecho lo miran escépticos, ¿lo preguntaba en serio o era una insinuación a…?

-El naranjo es el color que se viene a mi mente cuando pienso en felicidad- le responde sinceramente.

Muchos pares de ojos se alternan entre mirar al armador y a Hinata, que aún se encuentra cómodamente repartido entre Noya y Tanaka. Todos parecieran darse cuenta de algo que es _obvio_ a excepción de bueno… bueno, excepción del par de idiotas que no se percatan ni de sus propios sentimientos.

Daichi tose ruidosamente antes de hablar: -¿Cuál es tu color favorito Yamaguchi?-

La atención se centra en el pecoso, que les dice que le fue difícil en decidirse en su color favorito. Kageyama se pierde a la mitad de su explicación de por qué el amarillo pastel le gustaba más que el color pistacho.

Su mirada vaga por la habitación para terminar mirando a Hinata de nuevo, con el color naranjo y sus gamas explotando como fuegos artificiales en su mente.

 _En definitiva, me gusta mucho el naranjo_ piensa cuando ve a Hinata jugar con su cabello.

* * *

 _¡Hola fandom de HQ!_ ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ _han pasado 84 años desde que publiqué para este fandom (?) Tenía este pequeño one-shot (¿O drabble?) hace muchooo pero muchooo tiempo y me decidií a publicarlo c:_

 _¡Nos estamos leyendo entra ocasión, los quiero!_

 _-Minka._


End file.
